Vengeance
by SamanthaKisses
Summary: Luna finds an unusual method of coping her father's gruesome murder while Ginny struggles to cope with her developing feelings toward her best friend. Rated M for gore/murder, character death s and femmeslash.
1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note**: This is my second attempt at a fanfic (deleted the first only a day after posting it because I didn't like it anymore), so really this is my first.. kind of. This will eventually be a femmeslash but hopefully not too graphic. This is not a one shot, more to come.

Please, please, please review! I'm terrified of reading reviews, but I still need them :)

lita rocks LbC : Thank you for being my one and only review, even if I did delete the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own a house or a car. If I owned Harry Potter, then I probably would.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express raced across the tracks, throwing off clouds of steam which trailed a full mile behind before finally dissipating into the warm morning air. It was the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, and a year that many approached with trepidation following the events at the Ministry of Magic where Sirius Black had been murdered.

Most of the DA members shared a carriage, talking animatedly about their holidays and what they had seen and heard about recent events. Information came from overhearing their parents' conversations and those of the Order, as well as from the Daily Prophet and even the Quibbler which had incorporated many more newsworthy items since last year.

Cornelius Fudge had admitted that He Who Must Not Be Named had truly returned, after seeing him firsthand at the Ministry of Magic. The Daily Prophet had pretended it had known this all along, running large articles and editorials demanding Fudge's resignation for being so blind to the dangers. Eventually, only three days ago, Cornelius Fudge had resigned and been replaced by Rufus Scrimgour. In addition and, as importantly to many of the DA members, Sirius Black had been exonerated by the Ministry and awarded the Order of Merlin (Eighth Class) posthumously.

Dumbledore had also received a formal, public apology from the Ministry and Harry Potter was credited with turning the Dark Lord aside once again. Harry refuted this, modest as always, and claimed that Dumbledore had been the one to fight off Voldemort's attack.

Ginny knew that Harry was only being honest, having witnessed Dumbledore's fight herself. She now understood something of the pressure that his fame put on the young man, but still she didn't back up Harry's story. _People need a hero after all._ Harry was a symbol to witches and wizards everywhere. Much more so than Dumbledore in fact, despite him being only 16 years old, and despite Dumbledore's achievements over many decades. She kept silent, knowing that if she backed up Harry's story, people would still not believe that Dumbledore had been the one who saved the day.

Ginny watched Harry from across the carriage as he talked intently with Ron and Seamus. He was much more mature in recent months, without the air of innocence that had initially attracted her to him. His eyes were shadowed and darker, his demeanour more commanding, and he looked a man now – not a boy. She had lost her feelings for him somewhere along the way, and Harry wasn't the object of her affections anymore. Ginny knew that potentially years of battle lay ahead of them and she had realised over the last year that she could not afford to be – or think like – a child anymore. She had to temper her soul against what was to come, and come out stronger and more durable for the challenges ahead.

The Death Eaters had been active over the past couple of months with witches and wizards disappearing or being found horribly mutilated and tortured. None that she knew well, thankfully. All of her close friends and family were a part of the Order of the Phoenix, or under their protection. Still the murders had struck their own ranks in a way. Luna Lovegood's father had been one of those found tortured and gruesomely murdered. Not by magical means apparently, but gruesomely enough that the Prophet was unable to publish the details. Ginny's father had been among the party to retrieve Mr Lovegood's corpse, and the experience had left him in a state of shock for days at St Mungo's.

Ginny's gaze flickered to the girl next to her in worry. Luna appeared outwardly to be taking her father's murder well, but Ginny could see the changes in her. Luna's generally vague and pleasant expression remained in place, but her eyes seemed to radiate hopelessness and grief.

"How are you Luna?" she asked, shifting sideways slightly to face her classmate.

"Oh I'm ok." Luna smiled in that dreamy way.

Ginny's heart ached for her friend. She reached out and enveloped Luna in a warm hug. "Luna, I've already told you this, but please remember that you can talk to me anytime if you want to. Please don't feel like you're in this alone. I'm here for you."

"I know Ginny. And when I'm ready to talk, it will definitely be to you." Luna smiled at her again, her clear blue eyes echoing the smile before the grief came back.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, wishing against all reason that Voldemort's return was truly just a bad dream. Luna had settled back, pulling the latest Quibbler from her bag.

"It's just not the same anymore without him." she murmured to Ginny, "Finius refused to print the front page upside down. That was Daddy's favourite joke you know."

Ginny didn't know quite what to say, but Luna appeared to have lost herself in the newspaper despite the fact that it had changed so much from the quirky publication she loved. Ginny leaned her head against the window of the carriage, staring out at the passing countryside. _We have to hold on to our care, concern and love. Harden ourselves, yes. But we can't lose ourselves either, whatever happens._ Her eyes drifted shut and she spent two hours in mercifully peaceful sleep, without dreams.

Ginny's eyes opened as the train came to a final, jolting halt outside Hogsmeade. She rose sleepily and followed her friends from the train to commence another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please click the review button and let me know what you think?

I'm doing this ad lib, so the story is developing in my mind as I write it. I have plenty of ideas and I know where it's going, but not the details yet. Also, it will probably be long-ish.

Love you all :)  
Sam  
xx


	2. Righteous Anger

**Author's Note**: Again.. please, please, please review! Reviews give me the encouragement to continue on full steam :)

VictoriaSMoore : Thank you so much for your kind feedback :) And big kudos to you for taking the step of reading your first femmeslash :))) As I said, don't worry too much because it's not likely to be overly smutty hehe! I hope I can a good job for you and others!

Disclaimer : I don't own a house or a car. If I owned Harry Potter, then I probably would.

* * *

It was the third day of the school term, and Luna Lovegood was walking slowly down the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room. Her thoughts seemed to boil, then subside into calm, then boil once again. She quickly erased the tiny frown which had fought to show on her face constantly in the weeks since her father's murder. Securing her usual calm expression in place, she checked her surroundings to ensure she had not wandered in the wrong direction. She hadn't.

Luna stepped around the statue of a battling wizard, its wand upraised and pointing threatening down the corridor and an expression of fierce concentration on the wizard's stone face. She sidestepped quickly to avoid the purposeful stride of Hermione Granger and smiled up at the older girl.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Luna murmured.

"Luna, hi!" Hermione reached out to seize the blond girl in a strong, warm hug. "How are you feeling?"

Luna fought the urge to strike out as Hermione's hand reached for her, a scream choking off before it could leave her lips. The hug was actually comforting, and Luna relaxed against her, fighting down the ever present tears. She stepped back slightly as Hermione released her after an unfortunately short period of time.

"Oh, I'm ok Hermione. It's hard but I'm coping ok." Luna answered and, after a brief pause to think, she added, "The nargles have finally decided to leave me alone, you know. They only tend to tease people who pay attention to them and I'm afraid I've been neglecting them recently."

Hermione glanced down at Luna's stockinged feet in surprise. "Then why aren't you wearing your shoes?" she asked, with a small affectionate smile on her lips.

"Oh, that wasn't the nargles."

Hermione waited patiently, wondering what sort of imaginary magical creatures Luna would blame this time.

"No, this time I believe it was Eddie Carmichael and Marietta Edgecombe. But it's all good fun, no need to worry." Luna smiled again, but Hermione thought it seemed forced.

Rage roared through Hermione, but she managed to keep her face smooth with an effort. Instead she pulled out her wand, held it up and muttered "Accio shoes!" while concentrating hard on Luna's bare feet. With dull thumps, 6 pairs of shoes landed at Hermione's feet. Luna looked surprised.

"Oh I never thought of that. Summoning charms don't work when nargles take things you know. And it's usually the nargles doing this sort of thing. Thank you Hermione." Luna sat on the cold stone to pull on a pair of shoes.

Hermione smiled at the pretty young girl sitting on the floor. Luna's silvery blond hair fell softly down her back, framing a sweet face with the most vivid blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. She knew Luna was unique and held a lot of respect for her, but she wished that Luna could show her true feelings for once. There was definitely cause to be angry when other Ravenclaw students pulled cruel pranks on her though, particularly in light of her recent loss.

Hermione waved her wand at the other shoes and they floated up in a bunch to trail after the two girls as Hermione accompanied Luna down the corridor.

"We're all very worried about you Luna." she said tentatively as they neared the Ravenclaw common room entrance. "You haven't seemed yourself since you got back to school – not that we don't understand why of course!" she added quickly.

"I'll be ok Hermione," Luna responded, glancing up at her. "It just takes a little time, but honestly I'm fine."

Hermione remained silent for a long moment, searching Luna's eyes for the truth. "Well as long as you know we love you and we're always available if you want to talk, ok?"

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "I better go do some of this homework don't you think? Thank you again for the shoes." Luna hugged Hermione briefly and began to climb the stairs toward her common room.

Hermione stared after her with tears blurring her vision, when she suddenly spotted Eddie Carmichael walking down the same stairs. She saw him deliberately bump Luna with his shoulder as he passed and Luna beamed up at him distractedly before continuing on her way. Hermione growled deep in her throat and, before she knew exactly what she was doing, had flicked her wand toward the sandy haired boy.

Eddie gave a high pitched scream as his legs were jerked out from under him, landing face first on the stone steps and tumbling halfway down to the corridor. He sat up, staring about wildly with blood streaming from a thoroughly broken nose, and Hermione ducked around the corner before peeking out to watch. Eddie stared back up the stairs toward Luna, his hand cupped beneath his bleeding nose, then rose and ran the rest of the way down the stairs and down the corridor.

Hermione's mind raced with the _wrongness_ of what she had just done, but felt a savage pleasure course through her at the justice of it nonetheless. She lifted her gaze to see Luna staring down at Eddie's fleeing back, a brilliant smile on her face which didn't show a trace of her usual vagueness. Turning on her heel, Hermione strode back down the corridor to find Harry and Ron. Guilt tickled her mind, but she brushed it aside in righteous anger and tried to calm her seething thoughts. She had homework to do too, and Luna would be alright. Luna was_ always _alright.

As Hermione disappeared around the wizard statue, Luna descended lightly to the stairs where thin ribbons and droplets of blood marred the stone surface. She knelt, touching her finger to one of the glistening lines before inspecting the crimson drop on her finger tip. Luna expected to feel sympathy for the older boy. She expected to feel sick at the blood. She felt neither. Licking the blood from her fingertip, she rose and continued to the common room and the ever present homework.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think??

Two short chapters were needed to set the scene, but the following chapters should be quite a bit longer – I hope.

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Pansy's Punishment

Disclaimer : I don't own a house or a car. If I owned Harry Potter, then I probably would.

* * *

In the third week of the school year, Ginny was starting to feel that everything was returning to some semblance of normality. Yes, the Daily Prophet still reported new murders and disappearances each week but, at Hogwarts, things seemed to be returning to normal. This feeling was mainly due to Ginny's best friend acting more like herself every day, for which Ginny was eternally thankful.

Despite being in different houses, Ginny's best friend was Luna Lovegood, and the affection she held for the blond girl was second only to the affection she held for her blood relatives. Maybe equal to, in fact, given the changes that had occurred over the summer break. She thought the reason was because Luna acted _normal_ around Ginny. She still had her quirks and her demeanour radiated the strange peace and calm as it always had for others, but Luna actually _talked_ to Ginny. Not just about nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks, but about her thoughts and feelings. About boys and study and which teachers she liked. Luna didn't seem to dislike any teacher, even Professor Snape, and Ginny thought this indicative of Luna's unique personality. She simply didn't have any animosity inside her. Ginny was not jealous, but she wished she could be as well-adjusted and forgiving as her friend was.

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and tapped Luna's shoulder on her way past the Ravenclaw table.

"Luna. Come sit with me?" she asked. The other Ravenclaws had given Luna a wide berth, leaving her sitting quite alone despite being at a fairly crowded table. Luna looked up and smiled at Ginny sweetly.

"Of course, Ginny." She picked up her plate and followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted amiably by the other Gryffindors.

Ginny stared back at the other table, anger plain on her face. To her surprise they were not looking after Luna with disdain or amusement like they normally did. Instead, most were focussed on their breakfast but some watched Luna's departure with what looked to be unease in their eyes. Ginny sniffed loudly at them and followed her friend to the table where she slipped onto the bench beside her.

Seamus was talking to Dean Thomas animatedly and Luna appeared to be listening with interest.

"It's true, I tell you!" Seamus was saying, "They're going to have to take it off."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, filling her plate with eggs, toast and bacon.

"Pansy Parkinson is in the hospital wing. She was really badly hurt and Seamus heard her telling Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey that she has no idea how it happened." This was from Ron who was chewing noisily and gesturing with a half eaten piece of toast, crumbs flying across the table.

"Really? How badly?" Ginny asked, all the while buttering a slice of toast and without too much concern. Ginny didn't like Pansy, but if the girl was able to talk then she doubted it was life threatening. Besides, Ginny didn't know of anything that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix eventually.

"Bad." Ron muttered, his eyes wide. "She was found in the prefect's bathroom last night and her leg was cut up really badly. Apparently there was blood everywhere!"

"Cuts?" Ginny asked, "Madam Pomfrey can heal cuts in minutes."

"Not like this." Harry answered, pulling his gaze away from the morning Prophet. "Pansy's leg was mutilated, cuts that went right to the bone, and Seamus said Madam Pomfrey's spells and potions aren't making any difference. The cuts won't close, and Seamus overheard her saying they would have to amputate her leg if they couldn't heal it soon."

Ginny swallowed convulsively and pushed her plate away, queasiness settling in her stomach. Luna's hand gripped Ginny's under the table and gave it a squeeze. Ginny smiled gratefully at her friend who grinned back, unconcerned, before returning her attention to the others.

"I've read about cursed daggers that can do that. They can make wounds that can't be healed." Hermione looked confused for a moment before continuing. "But nobody except a Death Eater would have one, or use one, and Pansy's parents are both suspected Death Eaters."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy is too." Dean muttered.

"So why would a Death Eater attack Pansy? And why here at the school where they might have been caught by Dumbledore?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, they are definitely Death Eaters." Luna's silky voice cut in. "The Parkinsons, I mean."

"How can you be sure?" Ginny asked, suddenly aware that Luna still held her hand beneath the table. She drew her hand away gently and filled a glass with ice cold pumpkin juice.

"I saw them that night." Luna answered simply, her eyes still calm.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Ginny whispered as she put the glass down and returned her hand to Luna's, squeezing it comfortingly. Everyone else at the table looked down at their breakfast, unsure what to say.

Hermione continued on as if she hadn't heard. "The only thing I can think of, is that You Know Who wanted the Parkinsons punished for something. Maybe they're in hiding and Pansy is the only one they could reach?"

"She was punished." Luna said calmly. As everyone stared at her in confusion, Luna added, "It's the only thing that makes sense. I think Hermione's right."

Another uncomfortable silence stretched before Ron swallowed his mouthful of toast and not-so-deftly changed the subject. "Anyone else going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?"

The conversation quickly took off in another direction, although the stubborn set of Hermione's mouth said she would not let this go. Everyone else appeared relieved at the change of subject, but Ginny was oblivious. Unlike her other friends and her brother, she could only seem to care about Luna and the pain hidden deep inside those crystal blue eyes. She alone knew some of what had happened to Luna and her father during the summer holidays. Even the Prophet had been sketchy on what had happened and who had been involved. Ginny's mind wandered back in memory.

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

Arthur Weasley and Luna had apparated to the Burrow together from St Mungo's, both having been discharged at the same time. The other members of the Weasley family, and Harry, had been there to greet the pair with hugs and kisses. Molly Weasley's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as they had for weeks now.

Ginny thought her Dad would never look the same. His eyes were shadowed with dark circles etched below his eyes and a sadness radiating from him despite the warm smile directed at his children and Harry. Luna, however, appeared her usual self with a hug and a smile for all the Weasley's and thanking them sincerely for their condolences without losing her composure once.

Her father had arranged for Luna to stay with them now that both her parents were gone. Arthur told the family that he and Molly had discussed their situation, and Luna had agreed, so they would be applying to the Ministry of Magic for the guardianship to be made permanent. Everyone had greeted this news happily, although Ginny wondered how her parents could afford to support another school-aged child in the household. She remembered suddenly that Fred and George had left school of their own volition and were building a thriving business now, so she supposed they would probably cope just fine.

Following a relaxed dinner accompanied by the usual Weasley debrief on the events of their respective days, Ginny and her mother took Luna up to Ginny's room to help her unpack her meagre belongings.

"Luna dear, for a few nights you will need to share the bed with Ginny I'm afraid, but we will get another one in here as soon as we can. There's quite enough room."

"That's ok Mrs Weasley, I don't mind." Luna smiled, and shared a smile with her best friend. _Her new sister?_

Molly bustled around the room, unpacking Luna's bag and chatting away (nagging, really) in hope of putting their new guest at ease. Ginny smiled at Luna and rolled her eyes. Her mother would never change, but then Ginny didn't _really _want her to.

Molly finally left the girls to get ready for bed, promising a lovely cooked breakfast in the morning and shutting the door quietly behind her.

"She's lovely." Luna murmured.

"Yeah, but crazy as a loon sometimes." Ginny laughed. She stopped, remembering Luna's nickname at school "Loony", but Luna seemed not to have noticed.

Luna began to lay out her nightdress for bed and looked up at Ginny. "Are you sure you don't mind sharing with me?"

Ginny crossed the floor quickly to enfold the blond girl in her arms. "Of course not you sweet thing. You know I love you like a sister."

Luna smiled radiantly at her, and then turned and began to undress slowly. Ginny spun away quickly in embarrassment, before she realised they had better get used to this if they were going to share a bedroom. Feigning nonchalance, she walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed her nightdress from a table before undressing. She tried not to look at Luna, but couldn't help noticing the pale shape of a nude body from the corner of her eye. Ginny didn't look at the other girl directly, but quickly shimmied into a clean pair of underwear and her nightdress.

Turning toward Luna, Ginny gave a soft gasp as she realised that Luna was still standing there completely nude with her back to Ginny. Her head hung down, or perhaps she was looking down?

"Luna?" Ginny asked tentatively. Luna didn't respond. "Luna, are you ok?"

Ginny walked slowly around the bed and approached her friend, bending forward to peer at the other girl's face. A tear caught her eye as it fell from Luna's eyelashes and landed on her chest. As Ginny followed the path of the tear rolling down Luna's breast, her breath caught in her throat and her heart suddenly slammed against her ribcage.

"Oh my god, Luna!" she cried, throwing herself at the other girl and holding her close. "You were there? Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she held Luna away slightly to look into her eyes. Silent tears rolled down Luna's cheeks, although there was no trace of any other expression on her face. Ginny couldn't help herself. She looked down at Luna's body, overwhelmed with pity and grief. Thick, ugly scars ran across Luna's breasts in jagged lines, the pink of freshly healed wounds. Ginny's eyes traced them down Luna's body, across her stomach, down her legs, even between her legs where a raw-looking line of scar tissue ran through the blond curls.

Ginny reached out a tentative hand and traced the scar along Luna's collarbone gently with one finger. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. They didn't us you..." She trailed off, unable to stop the tears of sadness for her friend. She had thought Luna was in St Mungo's because of shock, much like her father had been, but it seemed there was more to the story than most people knew.

"They will fade. That's what the Healer said." Luna sounded composed but her eyes still overflowed and seemed to look _through_ Ginny. Ginny realised suddenly that her finger had traced the scar down Luna's breast and her fingertip grazed the other girl's nipple as she pulled her hand away. Luna's eyes snapped into focus and gazed into Ginny's briefly before drifting off into the distance once again. Ginny saw the ghost of a sad smile touch Luna's mouth in that instant, but now she appeared numb again and unwilling to speak or move.

Ginny turned Luna around gently and reached for the underwear lying on the bed. She crouched down to ease the garment over Luna's feet and gently pulled it up her legs. Her eyes stared at the deep pink scar running through the sparse curled hairs before Ginny suddenly realised what she was actually staring at and that her hands had stopped moving. Ginny pulled Luna's underwear all the way up quickly, then straightened and helped Luna into her nightdress, awkwardly manoeuvring the blonde's arms through the nightdress. Ginny stifled a soft sigh of relief as her heartbeat began to slow.

Ginny drew Luna into bed and eased the covers over them both before gathering her friend into her arms and holding her close. "I'm so sorry Luna. I'm here. You can talk to me whenever you want to ok? About anything."

"Thank you, Ginny." Luna murmured, pushing back against Ginny slightly. Her breathing quickly became rhythmic and deep, exhaustion overcoming her.

Ginny held Luna close for hours as sleep evaded her. Imagined scenes of unspeakable torture and cruelty ran through Ginny's mind, and tears slowly streamed down her face to dampen the pillow under her head. At the same time, Ginny analysed her own reactions to Luna's naked body. Eventually convincing herself she only felt understandable tenderness and love for Luna who had suffered so terribly, Ginny had slept.

* * *

_Unknown to Ginny, Luna had awoken early the next day with a soft, summery breeze on her face and slowly opened her eyes. She had stared for long minutes at the sleeping face of Ginny Weasley on the pillow beside her. An inch separated them on the pillow, and the redhead's soft warm breath felt safe and good. _

_Luna pressed her lips softly against the other girl's, lingering for a moment, before she whispered very softly, "Thank you, Ginny." Luna silently eased herself from the bed without waking Ginny, and left to shower and change for the day ahead._

* * *

Ginny dragged her thoughts back to the present as she felt a squeeze on her hand and heard Luna's voice speaking to her.

"Sorry Luna, what?"

"We're going to be late." Luna said, simply. The others were already on their way out of the Great Hall toward their lessons. "Come on."

Ginny followed her silently to the Charms classroom, desperately trying to keep her confusing thoughts muted, and sneaking sidelong glances at her friend. _What am I feeling toward you Luna? And why?_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!! Does anyone know what's happening yet? Do you want to guess? Any good suggestions? I would love to hear from you!


	4. Fear

Disclaimer : Not mine, you know that.

Author's Note : OMG no reviews since Chapter 1!!! Did I screw this up?! *WAIL*

My pet hates (in no particular order):

The term "off of".

Typing "and" instead of "an".

Incorrect use of their, there, and they're.

* * *

Hogwarts was buzzing with the news by the end of the day. Pansy Parkinson had been taken to St Mungo's where, it was rumoured, her leg would be amputated at the thigh. Pansy was not expected back at Hogwarts for at least a couple of months, if at all. While nobody knew who had attacked the girl, it was obvious to all that a Death Eater had managed to penetrate Dumbledore's increased defences to send a message to the Parkinsons.

Dumbledore was reported to be in a quiet fury at the vicious attack on one of his students, and teachers were once again patrolling the halls at all hours of the night. It seemed that the fear which had been simmering since the start of the year had coalesced into pure, liquid terror in the space of a day. A number of first years had been removed from the school already, their parents apparating into Hogsmeade and collecting their children despite the warnings from Dumbledore and his staff. While it was logically known that Hogwarts had better protection than any wizard residence, it was also known that Hogwarts was a target for any Death Eater with a grudge. After all, one had already made it in and out again without being detected.

Ginny was afraid, but not for her own safety. She wanted to remain at Hogwarts and this attack had brought back all the fears of her first year with the Chamber of Secrets. She hoped there were no more attacks and that Hogwarts could avoid being shut down.

Ginny had voiced her fears to Luna as they relaxed in the grounds, close to the great doors of Hogwarts.

"Do you think they'll close the school Luna?" she had asked.

"They might." Luna replied. "It really depends, doesn't it?"

"On what?"

"Whether there are more attacks, silly!" Luna laughed.

Ginny eyed her strangely. "Aren't you afraid at all Luna?" Her friend seemed more cheerful than ever today which was very relieving for Ginny, but also quite unnatural given the current situation.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid of many things but not of being attacked. And not of the school being closed." Luna's eyes looked inward as she spoke, "Hogwarts was bound to be a target in this war eventually."

"I suppose so." Ginny sighed. "I just don't like the idea of going home and leaving all this behind."

"Oh I wouldn't like it either, but at least I'll be with you if we have to go home. And Ron, Harry and Hermione too." Luna's logic was sound, and Ginny realised she didn't feel quite so worried about the school potentially closing after all. Unless it was one of them who got attacked.

"I'm scared that one of us will be next." Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry." Luna told her, grabbing her hands and peering at her intently. "I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore will be keeping a particularly close eye on Harry, and the rest of us because we're connected to Harry. He would know we're particularly good targets."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ginny responded, feeling slightly better.

"See?" Luna smiled, pointing up towards the first floor windows. Ginny looked up at the window to see Snape looking down at them, his expression blank.

"Snape!" Ginny spat. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who let the Death Eater into the castle."

"Oh Ginny, Professor Snape is on our side. He's in the Order."

"Dumbledore could be wrong about him." Ginny insisted, "Harry is adamant that Snape's still a Death Eater, and I think he may be right."

"Harry is prejudiced. Professor Snape has Dumbledore's full support." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Ginny got up and straightened her robes. "I don't really want to think about it too much though. Do you want a game of chess?"

Luna nodded and the two girls ran into the castle and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Another two weeks passed without incident, or another attack. Everyone slowly relaxed and got back to their normal routine of study, Quidditch practice and general socialising around Hogwarts. Except for the teachers, that is. They continued to patrol the hallways after hours, but Ginny felt they were probably wasting their time.

Luna had been sneaking to the Gryffindor dormitory every night for the last few weeks, and had continued to do so despite the patrols. She had been having trouble sleeping and often climbed into Ginny's bed in the middle of the night where she promptly fell asleep in Ginny's arms. Ginny knew she would be in trouble if it was known that she had given Luna the password for Gryffindor Tower, so she made sure that Luna had departed before everyone else started waking up. Not just because of the password either. Ginny was confused by her feelings towards Luna at the moment, and she particularly didn't want rumours starting about her sexuality. The reality was, Ginny felt the same as Luna. There was a deep comfort in having someone you cared for laying next to you in the dark. She was sleeping much better since Luna had started joining her.

With Luna slipping past the patrols each night, Ginny thought they would be better protected if the teachers were simply stationed outside each House's entrance. But then Luna wouldn't be able to sneak in either, which would be difficult on both of them as they were quickly becoming reliant on each other's comfort to sleep.

After her last lesson one Friday afternoon – Defence Against the Dark Arts – Ginny headed for the main entrance where she found Luna waiting.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny yelled, skipping down the last couple of steps and nearly ending up flat on her face.

"Hi Ginny!" Luna's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. "Want to go for a walk? It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Ginny smiled at Luna warmly. Linking arms, the two girls set out for a stroll around the grounds.

"How was your lesson with Professor Snape?" Luna asked.

"Not too bad." Ginny replied.

"See?" Luna laughed, "You were just being influenced by Harry. Professor Snape's not so bad."

"He is too!" Ginny gave a mock glare of outrage. "He took 15 points from Gryffindor for no good reason during that lesson. Not from me luckily, but still!"

Luna laughed and took off running across the grass, twirling in circles with her arms outstretched. Ginny watched her with a soft smile and a warm heart, before running after her and tackling her to the soft grass.

"You seem so much happier recently Luna." She said, flopping onto her back.

"Yes, I do don't I?" Luna replied, twirling a strand of Ginny's hair around one thin finger.

"I'm glad. I missed you being you." Ginny giggled.

The two girls lay there, staring up at the clear autumn sky and Ginny felt overcome by a sense of peace. Luna was fast becoming a closer friend than Ginny had ever hoped to have, and she loved the blonde girl with all her heart. She smiled happily at the sky, enjoying the relaxing feel of Luna hair-playing and managing to forget about the war and Voldemort for a while.

After a good hour, during which the girls had both admitted they were not interested in any particular boys at the moment, and that they were both feeling fairly confident in tackling their own OWLs, they started back for the castle to get ready for dinner. On the way they passed the greenhouses and, rounding the corner of the last one, Ginny ran straight into the front of Draco Malfoy. Draco and Ginny both sprawled flat on the ground, dazed.

"Oh Ginny, are you ok?" Luna asked, helping her friend to her feet.

"She better not be." Draco drawled, "Or I'll have to jinx her for being such a clumsy git."

"I'm fine." Ginny said, glaring at the older boy. "Get lost, Malfoy. Come on Luna"

"You'll get what's coming to you, blood traitor." Malfoy snarled after her as they walked away. Luna sighed and put her arm around Ginny to lead her back to the main entrance.

* * *

Ginny and Luna disappeared around the corner and Draco dismissed them from his mind almost immediately. He wondered whether to approach Professor Snape about what had happened last night. Snape might be able to help, but what if he couldn't? Would he then be able to hide the injury from others? Others who would probably send for Ministry Aurors if they saw what was branded beneath the wound.

Draco growled in frustration. He would have to look after himself, but from now on he would be ready, at all times, to curse the intruder on the instant if they appeared again.

* * *

The previous night, Draco Malfoy had been changing for bed in his own room when the intruder entered. Draco's private room, his entitlement as a school prefect, had probably made the intruder's task easier without other students around to worry about. Carefully hanging his robes on a hook beside the bed, Draco had just removed his tie, shirt and trousers when he sensed another presence in the room.

Whirling, Draco had grabbed his wand and yelled, "Cruci.." but the word died in his throat as pain annihilated the world in a tidal wave of darkness. He opened his eyes a short time later to find a hooded figure standing over him, only partially illuminated by the light of the full moon through the window. The lamps were out, but the room was still light enough for everything to have some definition.

"Who…" He began, but cut off as the figure pointed a wand right at his face.

"Silencio." The figure had whispered hoarsely. "Aur.." Another word was spoken but Draco didn't hear it fully as his ears rang with a sudden silence. A silencing charm and a deafening charm.

The figure bent to grasp Draco's left arm in a cold hand. It twisted hard, and Draco realised the person was looking at the dark mark branded on his inner forearm. _Idiot. At least he'll realise I'm on his side now._

Instead of realising any such thing, the figure reached beneath its robe and drew a blade from beneath the black folds. It was a black blade with a silver serpent's head capping the silver hilt, the mouth gaping and silver fangs glinting in the cold light. Draco struggled to free himself, but his entire body felt drained of energy and too weak to pull away. What had he been hit with? The Cruciatus Curse? No, there had been no sound before that pain had hit him, no spoken word. Perhaps this person had mastered the ability to cast non-verbal spells. It was a talent which only a handful of witches and wizards had been known to truly master the ability in the last thousand years, and all of them had been vastly experienced and quite famous. Besides, only two of those were currently alive. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore. However, many wizards and witches had a small number of spells they could use non-verbally.

Draco realised that his mind was trying to avoid the reality of what was happening and he struggled again weakly. The hooded figure held his arm steady as the blade touched his skin directly over the dark mark. _No!_ Draco screamed deep within his own mind as the blade sliced through his skin, briefly exposing the deep red veins before blood welled up to hide them from view. As the blood started to run down his arm, the figure wiped the blade on the covers of Draco's bed and tucked it away beneath the robes.

Before releasing Draco's arm, a white finger traced the wound, the tip red with blood. The figure then released him and turned, seeming to vanish into the shadows. The door opened and closed in a flurry of black robes while Draco cradled his injured arm and suddenly his sobs and moans became audible to his own ears as the spells lifted.

Draco scrambled for the bed and grasped a handful of the covers to press against his arm. Pressing it tightly against the deep cut, he managed to pick up his wand from the floor and relight the lamps.

He scanned the room to make sure he was alone and then saw the words, seemingly written in blue flame, which hung in the air beside his bed.

**FOLLOW NOT IN YOUR FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

As soon as he finished reading the words, they melted into a faint blue mist and were gone.

Draco's sobs eventually subsided and he lifted the bedcovers from his arm to check the wound. Blood welled up again and another small rivulet began to run down his arm before he quickly covered it up. The cut, easily 4 inches long and very deep, had gone right through the middle of the dark mark. Draco was numb as he used a small dagger of his own to slice strips from the bedcovers and bind his forearm tightly to control the bleeding. He climbed onto his bed, his wand in his left hand and the small dagger in his right, staring at the door to his room in terror and leaving the lamps lit. It was many hours later before sleep finally found him.

In the morning, Draco removed the makeshift bandages to find that the bleeding had mostly stopped, but the wound gaped open quite gruesomely. Draco pressed the edges together tightly and bound it again with bandages he summoned from thin air. Nerves frayed, he cleaned up the dry blood which was splattered across the floor, then sat down on the bed again with his head in his hands.

* * *

Author's Note : Please tell me what you think? Click the review button, go on. It's really quite easy :)


End file.
